


Never Do What You Do

by Estirose



Category: Tower Prep
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian thinks about Whisper 119 after the events of "Whisper".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Do What You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Very slightly AU, but I hope you like!

Pinning the note from Whisper 119 onto the board, Ian stepped back and looked at it. Whisper seemed almost human, for a machine - almost motherly, loving. He'd wondered who she was when he first met her in the game, before he was taken to Tower Prep.

He was sure that some of her friendliness was programmed in - but nobody could have programmed in the emotions and her willingness to save him and the others from Whisper 23, or either of her notes.

She was everywhere - he knew that - except for the room he was in. She probably knew he was in there anyway. She was a protector and mother, a computer and ally, almost as much as the others. He knew that she would never tell him directly what he wanted to know, but in a way she'd make sure he'd find out as much as possible in the safest way possible. She'd keep her charges away from as much danger as she could.

Whisper was no more female than he was Art, but it was easy to forget that sometimes, the way she acted. He'd seen 'her', he knew she wasn't real, but he wanted to help her and protect her too. Which was funny, given that she pretty much ran the systems of an entire school.

But this was Tower Prep, where he had to fight for every single answer he got and found more questions along the way. Like CJ, Suki, and Gabe, she was on his side. In some ways, they were bound together to protect each other.

He wished he could let her in on all his secrets, and tell her what was in the room. But he couldn't tell her everything either. Running his hand over the oh-so-human-looking writing, he went back to be in her world again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hope in the Blank Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356975) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose)




End file.
